Moonlit Stroll
by Strawberry Eggs
Summary: Two months have passed since the end of Emil and Marta's journey to awaken Ratatosk. As they stroll together under the dual moons, it has yet ceased to amaze them that they can be with each other like this. (One-shot, DotNW.)


**Post-game Dawn of the New World spoilers!**

* * *

Palmacosta certainly did not have a beach like Altamira's, with its pristine sands and amenities for vacation-goers. Yet the narrow shore covered with as many pebbles and shells as it did sand had its own charm. The sun had long set and both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla—the moons, that is—had taken its place in the clear, dark skies. Both moons dappled on the surface of the sea, creating two pale columns from the horizon to the shore. The waves lapped the seashore as a gentle, slightly chilly breeze blew. The breeze did not seem to bother two adolescents who walked through this tranquil scene hand-in-hand.

"It's beautiful tonight," Emil said, awe on his voice as he gazed out over the ocean, "Look at the way the moonlight shines on the water."

"It really is beautiful," Marta agreed, both in subject and in the tone of her voice, "I remembered when the worlds first become one. It was so strange to see two moons in the sky. Now I'm not just used to it; I think it looks incredible. It's almost hard to imagine what it was like when there was only one moon."

"Yeah," Emil said breathily. He turned his gaze over to Marta, his smile broadening. He had already noticed how the moonlight cast its glow on her. It especially made her blue eyes shine. Before he knew it, he wanted to tell her.

"It looks beautiful on you, too, Marta."

"Huh?" was Marta's response, those same eyes slightly widened in surprise.

Her reaction brought Emil out of his mild daze. They stopped their walk, though Emil continued to hold Marta's hand. He blushed and used his left hand to rub the back of his head nervously.

"I-I mean the moonlight. It, uh, it makes you look really pretty. I mean, you're always pretty, but you look beautiful in a different way." Emil looked down sheepishly and continued, "I'm sorry. That came out sounding weird."

Marta still had a somewhat bemused look on her face as Emil remained flustered. Her expression then changed to a kindly one.

"You never used to say things like that to me before. I like that you're being more romantic," she said earnestly.

"Romantic?" Emil repeated, his blush lessening but not subsiding, "I guess? I just wanted to say what was on my mind. I've always thought you were cute, even when we met in Luin and started our journey. I mean, you're wonderful in many ways, not just your looks, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you before."

It was Marta's turn to blush that time. She then said, "That's just what I mean, Emil. You say the sweetest things, you aren't as nervous when we go out on dates, and you're getting more comfortable with doing romantic things. You've changed a lot since we first met, of course, because you're always going your best." Marta smiled affectionately at him.

Emil blinked, taking a moment to digest what she just said. It was true that he had become much more comfortable around Marta, including when it came to non-public displays of affection. He had just realized that he had been holding her hand the whole time since they left the restaurant. He had not felt the least bit nervous. It was like second nature to him; although a tiny thought in his head told him that maybe he had been holding her hand for a bit too long.

"It's been about two months since I came back from the Ginnungagap, "Emil began to say, "Even though I was only gone for a little more than a day, I kind of want to make up for lost time. I still don't know much about dating and being romantic, but I'm learning. Sometimes I feel like I'm going too slowly, and I'm glad you're patient with me."

"You not going too slow at all, Emil," Marta assured him, " You're doing just fine. We're doing just fine." She paused a moment, seemingly thinking over what she just said, "When you came back, I told myself that I would never take you for granted. I don't want to rush you into anything, and I really do prefer going at this pace. I know I was … overly eager to be your girlfriend in the early part of our journey, but you made me see that I was only pushing you away. I wanted you to be my perfect knight, and because of it, I treated you unfairly. I didn't want to see the real you, Emil. I almost made you hate me."

Emil shook his head. He took hold of both of her hands with his and said, "No, not at all! It's true that I was frustrated with you back then, but I never came close to hating you. And you did see the real me! You even saw sides of me I hadn't realized were there before. You were the one who brought out those sides in me, and I'm glad you did."

"It wasn't just me. Richter helped you to change for the better, and so did Colette and the others. Even Tenebrae did, in his own spiteful way," Marta explained. She chuckled after she mentioned the Centurion of Darkness.

"You helped me to change the most, though. I also saw different sides of you I hadn't realized were there before, like how you're able to change your mind about someone when you get to know them better."

"I can be pretty quick to judge someone on a first impression," Marta admitted, "I'm working on that."

"You're still considerate of others, especially now," Emil pointed out. He then continued, "I think I first started to fall in love with you after we left Iselia for Triet. I was so unsure of my feelings, and it came right after you stopped getting so carried away about me, that I didn't know what to think. Over time, I realized what those feelings were, and still are. It felt like it took me too long to recognize that I love you back, Marta."

"It's fine, really. I kind of dragged your feeling out of you that night in Altamira, but I know you should take your time. I needed time to fall in love with the real you, too. Although I guess that didn't take much time, did it?" Marta laughed lightly, "Like I said before, you're much better than the fantasy that I had in my head. I'm just glad that you feel the same way about me. We have all the time in the world now to be together. I enjoy every moment with you, whether we're visiting Daddy in prison, with our friends, on a date, or even just walking to a shop together."

"I feel the same way about us," Emil said. Any hint of nervousness was gone from his voice and he smiled warmly, "I enjoy every moment we're together; especially because I thought we would be separated forever."

Marta's eyes glimmered in the dual moonlight. She seemed to notice the slight, but appreciable intensity in the tone of the boy's voice.

"I know I've said this before, but I'm still so glad, so happy, to see you again, Marta!" He lifted both her hands a bit higher, but still held them tenderly, "I love you, but I thought I had to take those feelings with me to the Ginnungagap. I would have to be without you, and probably never see you again, for as long as mana exists in this world. Even though I didn't think I deserved to, I wished that somehow, I could be by your side.

"Now I'm here with you. I'm so grateful to Ratatosk, Richter, and Verius for convincing and helping me to live out life as a human. I'm grateful to you, too, Marta. Thank you for loving me back and wanting to be with me."

Marta looked into Emil's eyes, an expression of awe upon her face. She blinked back tears before she exclaimed, "Oh Emil!" In a swift motion, she pulled her hands out of his and threw her arms around him in a loving embrace. Emil's immediate reaction was to tense up, but he just as quickly encircled her arms around her with equal affection. Marta could still take him by surprise, but he didn't feel so overwhelmed by her excitability anymore. Indeed, it was one of the things he loved about her.

"I feel exactly the same way, Emil! I can hardly believe that you're back and that you can stay and live here. I tried to be strong after you left. I cried when we all left the Ginnungagap. I thought I could be comforted by knowing I'll always love you that you'll always have me in your heart. I thought to myself that I would bring peace to this world that you were protecting. Maybe I could still do it but..." Marta hiccuped more than sobbed. Some tears leaked from her eyes regardless. Emil could tell they were tears of relief and happiness, but he was starting to feel a little misty-eyed himself.

"I'm so very glad that I don't have to. When I saw you in Palmacosta a day after we parted, I said to myself it couldn't be you. I was so incredibly happy to see and hold you again. I still am. I don't know if I'll ever stop being this amazed, this thankful, that you're here now. I'm also grateful to Ratatosk, Richter, and Verius, too, for giving you this chance to live out life as a human. And thank you, too, for deciding to stay with me."

"Of course I stayed. I want to spend my life with you, Marta, because I love you."

"I love you, too, Emil."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while longer. Something about the way Marta looked at him seemed expectant. Emil soon recognized it, blushed a little, then quickly glanced around. He was pretty sure they were all alone on the beach, but he wanted to double-check. Marta chuckled at his caution. He then leaned closer to the girl's face. She met him halfway and they pressed their lips against one another. Emil reveled in her soft, warm lips. He was still hesitant about kissing Marta, but be was becoming more accustomed to it. He enjoyed her warmth and the feelings coming from her through their kiss

When they ended the kiss, the young couple touched foreheads momentarily, simply enjoying each other's proximity, before they moved back.

The chill breeze suddenly picked up, causing Marta to shiver a little and hug Emil closer to her. Though he certainly didn't mind the gesture, Emil said to her, "Maybe we should head back now. It's getting colder out here."

"Yes, let's," Marta agreed. They soon started their trek back to the inn in Palmacosta.

_All the time in the world_, Emil thought, _Marta still wants to bring peace between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, and I'm going to help her. We don't know how, but we'll figure it out in time. And there's time for us, too._

_I have no idea what the future holds, but I'm looking forward to it since I can be with Marta and love her._

* * *

**AN:** Happy 2020! That means it's time for me to my 20th fanfic! Since this is my 20th story, I wanted to finally write a romantic, fluffy fic with my ultimate OTP, Emil x Marta! I feel like I honed my romance-writing skills, and certainly my confidence in it, through my second-favorite video game couple, Morgan x Nah from _Fire Emblem: Awakening_. I wanted to apply that experience to my most favorite couple (in video games and in ever).

It's been over seven years since I last wrote a _Tales of Symphonia_ story. I hope I'm both not too rusty and not borrowing too heavily from other fanfic writers. This story started life when I was considering doing a 30 Day OTP Challenge for Emil x Marta a few years back. It obviously never happened, but some of the plot bunnies stuck with me. This one is based on the first prompt, "Holding Hands."

Thanks so much to **Naekane**, as she encouraged me for years to write another story for these two! I didn't want to deliberately copy you, but I guess we do have a lot in common about our ideas on our favorite couple, heh. I still think you're way better at it than me.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic! If you feel so inclined, please leave me a review!


End file.
